


The Incident

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Derek, Depression, Despair, Drama, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from the teams past has escaped prison and things go terribly wrong when he's confronted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

It was three weeks after the funeral and Spencer kept making himself get up out of bed. At first it was because of Jack’s prodding, then it was because Sasha had to go back to school, now it was because he needed to get ready to talk to Director Cruz. With each day it got a little easier, but it was the nights he still had trouble with. 

He wasn’t sure what Cruz wanted, but he was glad the Deputy Director wanted to meet at the house. He wasn’t ready to go back to the office just yet. The knock at the door didn’t come as a surprise and as he opened it he saw Matt Cruz standing there with his briefcase in his hands.

“Director,” Spencer said and opened the door wider to let Matt in, “Thank you for coming here. I just…” Pain flashed across his eyes and Matt felt utter sympathy for the younger man.

“Doctor Reid…Spencer I know you’re probably tired of hearing people say this, but I am sorry. Aaron was not only a good man, but he was a good friend”.

“Thank you Matt. He was always grateful for your friendship”. Spencer led the man into the living room and they sat on the couch facing each other.

“Spencer, I’m not sure what you want to do, but the Bureau is ready to offer you full retirement benefits as well as survivor benefits, they know you have a young daughter and want to help in any way they can. Your contribution to the BAU and the success rate of Alpha team has not gone unnoticed. But, if you want to return to work, I understand perfectly”.

Spencer hadn’t really thought about it. He didn’t know how he felt about returning to work. Part of the problem was that it would always be a painful reminder of Aaron and all the years that they worked together and how they fell in love. He took a shaky breath before he answered.

“Matt, I don’t know. I don’t know if I can make that decision right now. Can you…can you give me a few days to think about this?”

“Of course, take all the time you need Spencer. I know whatever you decide won’t be easy, just know that you have people behind you”. He stared at the genius and his heart broke to see the look of pain and sadness cross his face. “There is one other thing we need to discuss and I hate to bring it up now, but…” 

Matt took so long in continuing that Spencer had to prompt him, “What is it?”

“Spencer, you have to come in to give you’re accounting of that day”.

Spencer closed his eyes and sat back. He tried to slow his beating heart because all he wanted to do was forget, but unfortunately, with a mind like his he couldn’t. He remembered every single moment of that day from the time they got the call, to the fateful end.

He opened his eyes and whispered, “Matt…” He swallowed hard, “I already gave my statement, what more could you want, my report was on your desk…”

“I know Spencer, but you know how this goes. An FBI agent, a Section Chief no less went down in the field and we need to question you. The team has already given all of their accountings, but we need you to come in and give yours. I wanted to give you time, but I can’t put if off any longer. I’m so sorry to do this to you Spencer…”

Spencer put his hand up, “Okay, fine. When do you need me?”

“It needs to be in the next few days. I can give you till Monday at the latest”.

Spencer sighed deeply. This was the part he had been dreading most, having to recount the absolute worst day of his life.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
He decided to do it on a Friday, that way he’d have the weekend to recover. He knew this was going to be the most difficult thing in the world to do and he wished Aaron was here to encourage him, help him through it, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen, that he had to see this through on his own. 

It was almost déjà vu. He was sitting in a conference room with a small committee of Matt and three others, a recording device on the table and Spencer sitting across from them. He even huffed out a small laugh.

Matt frowned at Spencer, “What’s so amusing Dr. Reid?” 

“The fact that I’m in the exact same situation as Aaron was almost 17 years ago, except it was Section Chief Strauss instead of Deputy Director Matt Cruz…” Reid bowed his head slightly and willed his eyes to stay dry and his resolve to stay strong.

Matt swallowed hard and didn’t envy what the younger man had to do now.

“SSA Spencer Reid-Hotchner, whenever you’re ready, please relate to us the events of the day that Section Chief Aaron Hotchner was killed in the line of duty”. Matt turned on the recording device and Spencer sat there not able to form words. After what seemed like an incredibly long time Spencer started speaking, recounting the events that took away the man he loved.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hotch was at his desk finishing up the budget reports for his whole department. They were lucky with the economic boon three years prior he was able to add two more teams as well as upgraded equipment. One of the things he lobbied for since he became Section Chief was a network of safe house apartments on the grounds of the Quantico Naval base. When the first economic boon hit in 2019 he got his wish. It was a small complex of twelve two bedroom apartments to be used for the families of FBI, NCIS, CIA and other agencies, whose lives had been threatened. Hotch never forgot Haley and he tried to honor her by cutting down the risk of family deaths at the hands of the violent offenders these agencies often dealt with.

He was hip deep in other reports when Morgan burst into his office. “Hotch, did you see it?” He and Derek Morgan had worked so closely together for so long that it didn’t bother him that his old team still called him Hotch, even though the other BAU teams called him Chief or Sir. 

His head came up quickly at the tone in Morgan’s voice, “Heard what Morgan?”

“Karl Arnold has escaped”.

Hotch shoved himself out of his seat almost violently and looked at Morgan in horror. Just then Spencer rushed into the office, “Aaron, did Morgan tell you?”

“Yeah he did, what the hell happened? That was a maximum security prison”.

“We haven’t gotten the whole story, but it seems he took a note from Foyet’s book and stabbed himself. They had to rush him to the infirmary, but as soon as they patched him up he was able to make an escape attempt. Problem was he succeeded”.

Hotch went into immediate action placing all teams that were in the building on stand down. Their only priority was going to be Karl Arnold.

“Aaron,” Spencer walked up to his husband, “There is something else you need to know. Arnold became obsessed with you. They found a scrap book he was keeping of you, of the old team. It looks like it started just after Foyet started sending him the fan letters.”

“Alright,” Hotch immediately went into leader mode, “Listen Spencer, get Jack and Sasha and get them here along with Jessica and her family. Morgan, you bring Savannah and the kids here as well. We didn’t get those damn safe house apartments budgeted for no reason. I’ll call JJ and Will and make sure they get out of town and somewhere safe, or if they prefer I’ll get them here. Morgan, do you think anyone else should be covered?”

“I don’t know man, but he’s mostly focused on those of us that took part in his capture. Elle is out of the picture and Emily hadn’t been with us yet, besides she’s still in England so I don’t think they will be a threat to him.”

“Okay, we have the old profile, but I want Anderson and Callahan to get over to Red Onion immediately and trace his steps. Reid, Morgan when you get back let me know immediately. I want to get in front of him. We know him, but it doesn’t rule out the possibility of him doing something spontaneous, he’s out and he’s going to be desperate. I want all Unit Chiefs alerted.”

Morgan headed out to get his wife and sons situated in the safe house. Reid walked up to Aaron, “You aren’t thinking of going out there are you?”

“Reid, I’m still more than capable…”

“This has nothing to do with your capabilities Aaron. It has to do with the fact that you are the Section Chief and you need to keep us focused. I need to stay focused.” Reid let the full meaning of those words go unspoken for the moment.

“Reid, you know I need to be out there to co-ordinate if anything. Plus I believe that he’s going to contact us.”

“Hotch, you can co-ordinate from here, put Morgan in charge of the strike teams Alpha takes point and we use the other teams as necessary. We can’t say yet if he will go back to his old hunting grounds or not. Plus shouldn’t we contact his ex-wife and offer her protection.”

“Reid, if he’s out there you know I need to be too. We need to make sure we can get to him before he hurts any other families.”

“Dammit Aaron,” Spencer knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him but he had a terrible feeling that something wasn’t right, “I just, I have a bad feeling about this, okay?”

“Spence, I know how to do my job.” He glared hard at Spencer knowing his husband was poised for a fight.

“That hasn’t worked on me in years Hotch. I’m just worried.”

“Spencer you just have to trust me, I’ll be fine we’ll catch him and everything will be fine.”

Reid sighed, he knew if he continued this argument any longer that it would turn into a full blown fight. He didn’t need the distraction of anger, so he dropped it for the moment.

“Fine, but we are discussing this later. I’ll get the family situated and be back as soon as I can.” Spencer almost, but not quite stormed out of the office. Aaron knew he was upset, but now was not the time to start fighting.

He quickly got JJ on the phone, even though she had left the team she still kept in touch with everyone, especially Spencer.

“JJ, “ She answered in her no-nonsense voice.

“Hey Jayje, we have a situation.” Aaron wanted to be careful. With everything JJ had been through and the reasons she left the team he didn’t want to scare her.

“What’s going on Hotch?” She still had trouble calling him Aaron and he smiled despite the circumstances. He missed the media liaison turned profiler but he understood her reasons for leaving.

He took a deep breath before continuing, “Karl Arnold has escaped. You, Will and Henry should either get far away for a few days or come here and we’ll get you into one of the safe house apartments.” He told her calmly.

“Oh my god,” Her heart started racing as she thought about the family annihilator that also took part in helping to stall and torture Aaron when Foyet went after his family. “Um let me call you right back.” She couldn’t quite keep the fear out of her voice.

It was a tense twenty minutes for Aaron waiting for that phone call to come through.

“Hotch?” JJ asked.

“Yes JJ?” Again he tried to keep his calm it wouldn’t do to upset the younger woman.

“We’ll come there. It would put Henry at ease to be near Jack and Sasha. We’re getting some things together right now and we’ll be there in about an hour.” She didn’t say it would also put her at ease to be near the people she still thought of as family.

“Okay I’ll let them know you’re coming. Hurry Jayje,” He couldn’t quite keep all the fear out of his voice.

It was a tense hour waiting for everyone to get there and get settled.

“JJ, Will and Henry we put next door to Jack, Sasha and Jessica’s family.” Spencer said as he strode into Aaron’s office. “Jack and Henry are playing video games and talking about school,” Spencer smiled despite the situation.

“Good, that’s good.” Only then could Aaron finally breathe. Now he could concentrate on the manhunt for The Fox.

It was a tense two days while there was a state wide manhunt for Karl Arnold. FBI, local law enforcement, Sheriff’s departments and the Marshalls office were all trying to track him down. They knew the longer he was out the likelihood for him to kill was getting stronger. They finally tracked him down in Germantown Maryland.

The BAU’s alpha team along with Aaron and another BAU team were on scene.

“Okay, what have we got?” Aaron asked as he strode into the Germantown PD.

“We’ve got his location about seven miles from here. He’s taken a family hostage and is asking for a Dr. Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon and you Chief Hotchner.” Inspector Frank Mills told him.

Just then Spencer walked in with the rest of the team, “So Aaron, what have we got?” 

“He’s asking for you, me and Jason.” Spencer’s eyes clouded over with the old wound. He never truly got over Jason’s death and now here was a fugitive asking for him.

“You can’t go out there Aaron,” Spencer’s fear was heightened. He didn’t know why but he had this irrational feeling that something bad was going to happen, “I just have this terrible feeling.” He was scared.

Aaron saw that his husband was scared and he didn’t know how to reassure him. “We have to get out there and assess the situation. Treat this like any normal hostage negotiation.” His tone was one that brook no disagreements.

The team made it out to the house where Arnold was holed up. Swat, local PD and the FBI had the house on lockdown. Once they got there Aaron and Spencer stood behind one of the local’s patrol cars.

“Karl Arnold this is Section Chief Aaron Hotchner. I am going to call on the Abner’s house phone, you wanted to talk, let’s talk.” He said into the bull horn.

Arnold picked up on the second ring, “Agent Hotchner, oh excuse me Chief Hotchner, it’s been so long. How’s the wife and kid? Oh that’s right,” Arnold was trying to push Aaron’s buttons but he held it together enough to not rise to the bait. “I heard you got remarried, and really Chief Hotchner I wouldn’t have ever guessed that you liked men.” Aaron could see Arnold standing in full view at the main window of the house.

“Let the family go Karl. I’m here, Dr. Reid is here what is it you want?” Aaron glared hard towards the fugitive.

“Where’s Jason Gideon?” Arnold asked, “I told them he was supposed to be here also.” He pulled one of the Abner children up to the window and put a gun to her head. “If I don’t see him in the next half an hour I can’t be responsible for what happens to this precious young girl.” 

“Karl, Jason Gideon is dead. He was killed almost twelve years ago, so unless you are able to bring a dead man back to life he isn’t going to show up.” Aaron tried to keep his calm.

Arnold took a deep breath and was quiet for a long time, “Well, that is disappointing.” He hadn’t heard or read about Jason’s death, but for some reason it didn’t come as a shock to him. He looked down at the little girl and squeezed her shoulder making her cry out, not just from the pain but from the fear also.

“This is what I want. You and Dr. Reid inside and I just may let the children go.” He smiled towards Aaron and it set-up the hairs on the back of his neck, “I give you fifteen minutes. You don’t do as I ask the parents just may not make it.” He then hung up.

“What did he want?” Spencer asked as he stood next to Aaron.

“He wants you and I inside. He said he’ll let the children go if we go in.” Aaron kept watching the window trying to figure out Arnold’s end game.

“You can’t do that,” Morgan exclaimed, “Hotch you and Reid can’t go in there.” 

“Morgan if we don’t he’s going to kill the parents.”

“They could already be dead, we don’t know the status yet. Swat is trying to get a fix on how many warm bodies are in there.” Morgan told Aaron.

Aaron stared for a moment and called Arnold back, “How do I know the parents are still alive?” He asked when Arnold answered the phone.

Arnold put the phone down, shoved the little girl aside and grabbed the mother and put her in the window in view of everyone, “There does that reassure you? The father is also very much alive.”

Aaron looked at Spencer and they both silently agreed that the only way to get the family out alive was to play along with Arnold for the time being.

Aaron hung up, “Morgan, Callahan as soon as we start to enter the house you two go to the back. I want you guys to silently enter from the rear of the house. Swat stand by on my order.” Aaron looked to Reid and they both knew what they had to do. So together they slowly walked towards the house, hands up and bodies tense.

When they got to the front entrance Arnold moved away from the front window long enough for Morgan and Callahan to make their move. The swat members went on high alert waiting for the Section Chief to give the order.

Once inside Arnold was good as his word and let the children go. Seaver, who had been brought back onto the team about six years prior, got the children to a safe distance.

“Okay Karl, you have us what do you want?” Aaron and Reid stood just inside the door.

“Guns on the table,” When neither Aaron nor Spencer moved to put their guns aside Arnold became upset, “Guns on the table or the mother dies right now,” He stared at Aaron as he swung the gun over to point at the mother’s head.

“Okay, okay,” Aaron used two fingers to grab the butt of his gun and take it out of his hip holster. Spencer slowly and carefully did the same.

“Good now move it,” Arnold motioned them to move towards the kitchen. Spencer was in front with Aaron right behind him and Karl brought up the rear. As they did as Arnold asked several things happened at once. Morgan and Callahan penetrated the kitchen door and came through.

“Karl Arnold FBI, put down the gun, you’re under arrest,” Morgan said forcefully as he raised his gun towards Arnold.

Karl, anticipating something like this, had actually replaced his gun for a knife and immediately grabbed Aaron in a tight hold around the chest with the knife to his back.

“I’d put that gun down Agent Morgan, I have a knife to Agent Hotchner’s back. We don’t really want to see who is faster now do we?” Arnold smiled cruelly.

While this was going on Seaver and Anderson had made their way quietly into the front of the house and were able to extricate the parents. She looked to Morgan and gave him a small nod to let him know that all civilians were now out and safe.

Reid looked to Morgan for some sign of what to do. Morgan stood taller and aimed higher, Callahan did the same. Aaron knew what they were planning so he slowly got ready to move.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you Agent Hotchner, one slip of this knife and I can’t be responsible for what happens. They still haven’t worked out knife penetration issues with these vests now have they?” Arnold said with a sneer.

Everyone was tense with the standoff happening in the kitchen and no one moved for a few long seconds. 

“Karl you can end this right now. Let us go.” Hotch said forcefully.

“I am not going back to prison,” He declared loudly as he moved his hand back and plunged the long serated knife into Aaron’s back. As soon as he stared to slip Reid turned around and caught Aaron as both Callahan and Morgan fired at Arnold killing him.

“ _MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC_ ,” Morgan yelled into his radio.

“Aaron, Aaron,” Reid had his hand over the knife trying to stem the flow of blood, “Aaron talk to me,” He was panicking, tears forming as he was holding tight to his husband.

“Spencer,” Aaron said weakly, “Promise me Spence,” Aaron coughed and there was blood. The knife had penetrated rather deep and penetrated his spinal cord and punctured one of his lungs.

“Aaron, you’re going to be fine, okay? You’re going to be fine,” Spencer was still holding him trying not to let him fall on his back. For the moment keeping the knife where it was, was safer than trying to dislodge it.

“Listen,” Aaron lifted his hand to Spencer’s face, his eyes already clouding, “You have to promise to take care of Jack and Sasha.” Aaron was finding it harder to breath. Each breath came out sounding wet and ragged. “I love you Spencer, don’t...” His hand fell away and his labored breathing stopped.

“No, No, _Nononononono_ , Aaron, you have to stay with me Aaron,” Spencer cradled Aaron against his chest as the medics rushed in.

One of the EMT’s felt for a pulse and couldn’t find one. “Sir, let us help,” They gently took Aaron out of Spencer’s arms as they worked quickly to dislodge the knife, trying to staunch the flow of blood and work to try to bring him back.

All the while Spencer was pleading for Aaron to be okay. Morgan tried to pull him away but Spencer fought him off. When the EMT’s couldn’t find a pulse and they couldn’t get the heart to restart they put a blanket over the body of Section Chief Aaron Hotchner.

“ _AARON_ ,” Spencer yelled over and over again. 

“Spencer,” Morgan laid a gentle hand on his friends shoulder only to have Spencer smack it away.

Spencer’s hands had Aaron’s blood on them but he didn’t care. He caressed his husband’s face, tears flowing as he desperately begged him to be okay. When he finally realized there was nothing they could do he bent down and kissed his husband for the last time. He pulled Aaron into him and started rocking, curling his body protectively around his beloved. When both Morgan and Callahan tried to pull him away he held on tighter.

They let him sit there holding Aaron’s body as they processed the scene. When the EMT’s had Arnold’s body taken away Morgan sat in front of Spencer.

“Reid,” He laid a gentle hand on Spencer’s arm, “Reid, you have to let them take care of Hotch.” When Spencer didn’t move Morgan put a hand under Spencer’s chin and lifted his face. What Morgan saw broke his heart even more. Spencer was utterly devastated; it was like he wasn’t even seeing anyone or anything around him. This was worse than Maeve and Morgan knew it.

Morgan laid a gentle hand on Spencer’s cheek, “Reid, you have to let go.” This caused Spencer to cry even harder and hold on even tighter. Morgan knew at this point he had to get drastic. He walked behind the younger man and pulled him away.

“NO, NO, NO, NO,” Spencer kept repeating. Morgan just held him as the EMT’s gently removed Aaron’s body from the scene. 

“Come on Spencer, you have to get up we have to go.” Morgan pulled his second-in-command up off the floor. While holding onto him he got him out of the house and into one of the SUV’s. Morgan could tell that Spencer was already shutting down, retreating into himself and he had no idea what to do.  
_________________________________________________________________________________   
“Then we went to the hospital and they declared Section Chief Aaron Reid-Hotchner dead on arrival.” Spencer was finished giving his accounting of what happened and he was devastated all over again.

“That’s consistent with all reports of everyone there that day SSA Spencer Reid-Hotchner. I see no further action needs to be taken. This concludes the investigation and reporting of the death of Section Chief Aaron Reid-Hotchner.” Cruz declared as he turned off the recording device.

“Again I am so sorry for your loss Dr. Reid.” Cruz stood, he didn’t hold out his hand, he knew the Doctor’s touch phobia was going to be in overdrive and Spencer appreciated the distance.

He nodded his head and headed out the door of the conference room. On his way out he swung by Aaron’s office. When he entered he just stopped. There were all his law books, knickknacks and pictures still cluttered around. 

“We didn’t think any of us should be the ones to take care of his things. We wanted to let you do it,” Garcia had come up to him. She knew he had been due in to give his verbal accounting and she knew what it was probably going to cost him.

“I argued with him that day Garcia,” Spencer walked in and picked-up the bumble toy that was on one of the shelves behind his desk.

Garcia smiled sadly and remembered the day she had given the toy to Aaron.

“Oh my baby genius he knew you loved him. It was a bad situation.” She walked-up to Spencer. “I’m sorry we tried to push you too hard. We just...” Garcia stopped talking. She didn’t know if Spencer was still mad at her and JJ, she didn’t want to make the situation worse.

“Garcia, I’m not mad at you and JJ, and I know you’re right, but...” Spencer knew he needed to start leaving the house more. Coming in he had to do that, but he was going back home right after. “I need to do this my way, and you guys need to be patient with me, okay?” He asked her.

“Okay Reid, but just know that you are not alone.” Garcia tried to re-iterate what they had already told him over and over. It was beginning to sound almost like a mantra.

“I know Garcia. Thank you.” He surprised her by turning around and grabbing her in a hug. He pulled away after a moment and looked around sadly.

“Do you guys mind helping me?” He had made several decisions rather quickly.

“What do you need?” Garcia asked.

“I need a box or two. I’ll pack up his personal items, but all the law books can you please see that they go somewhere or to someone that could use them?” Reid looked the analyst in the eye.

“Sure,” She said quietly as she turned down the hall to bet a couple of boxes.

After about an hour Spencer had all of Aaron’s personal items packed into a large box ready to go. The law books Garcia promised to get the team to help and she would find a good home to donate them too.

As he was walking towards the elevator Kate Callahan caught-up to him. “Hey Spencer.”

“Hi Kate,” He tried to smile but he knew he failed.

“Listen, I’m sorry I haven’t come by it’s just, “She didn’t really know what to say so she just smiled at him, “I’m so sorry Spencer. We all miss him deeply, but,” She stopped as she looked at the still boyish features on the lead profiler. “We miss you too. Are you coming back?” She asked gently.

Spencer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I don’t know Kate. I have a lot of thinking to do.” Just then the elevator opened and he got on holding the box in front of him like a shield. “I’ll let everyone know soon though.” He said through the closing doors.

The doors closed all the way and the elevator engaged taking Spencer to the parking garage. Kate stood there wondering if this was the last time she was going to see Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner anywhere near the FBI building.


End file.
